


What happens when two suns collide?

by Raveluv



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Relationships if you squint, Vague time setting, appreciation, daichi and eijun are cousin, idk where i went with this, sawamura cousins, solar personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveluv/pseuds/Raveluv
Summary: They form a new star.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi & Sawamura Eijun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nebulous time setting here but yeah just go with it.

When Sawamura Eijun heard that his cousin was in Tokyo for training week and was free to meet up, he was ecstatic. His mood was so apparent that some of the team members claimed they couldn’t look at Sawamura properly because “it felt like the sun was shining so bright it could burn their eyes off” quote end quote.  
Eijun’s mood was especially noticed by Kuramochi who lived with the boy and he swore that his aura changed the moment he read something on his phone. He thought it would die down but Eijun carried it on to the next day.  


“Oi isn’t Eijun’s…”, Kuramochi trailed off trying to find a word to describe it but settled for making a halo shape around Eijun who sat far away from them, “aura like whenever Chris texts him?”  


“Why do you sound uncertain?”, asked Miyuki who was eating his final bowl of rice and observing the usual boisterous way Eijun spoke with his year mates.  


“Cause Eijun didn’t go through the usual spiel of how amazing Chris-senpai is and my Wakana radar didn’t react”, supplied Kuramochi though he immediately regretted saying the last part as Mikuyu guffawed and leered at him, “Your Wakana radar?”,  
Kuramochi blushed hard and shoved Miyuki, “Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant it as a way to tease Eijun as the caring roommate I am”, he defended,  
Miyuki continued to snigger much to Kuramochi’s dismay, then a loud cry of “Miyuki Kazuya catch for me!” was heard and like clockwork two auras emitted from a blond first year and black haired second year.  


“Hmm”, Miyuki playfully deliberated as he observed the rising hope in Eijun’s eyes, “Not today”,

However, the annoyance and glare he usually sees in Eijun’s face did not appear as the second year simply shrugged, “Okay”, and calmly lifted his tray to the cleaning station and disappeared through the doors with an excited call of“See you guys later”.  
Needless to say, certain individuals were confused but did not have the time to dwell on it when Miyuki was then surrounded by Furuya and Kaoru and Okumura to talk about pitching and catching despite being on their day off.

\-------

Yes, normally Eijun would feel irritated whenever Miyuki would decline to catch for him but today was one of those rare days where he didn’t care. Days like that were very rare and even more so these days as he had young Okumura and young Kaoru to work with sometimes. However, today was special because now he has all the time in the world to see and talk with his beloved cousin whom he has not seen since forever. Both of them being busy athletes for their respective sports.

It didn’t take long for Sawamura to travel from Seidou to Fukurodani Academy and so he found himself wandering the campus grounds in search of the said cousin. His cousin was vague about his location, something about being in a gym doing his own practice time during their training week. 

Eijun’s train of thought was then interrupted by a loud cry of “Kageyama toss to me!” and a sense of deja vu lured Eijun to follow that voice. It was followed up by “Hinata boke I need to do my own practice” from a young boy. Eijun peeked into a gym where he saw a blonde girl tapping sections of a volleyball net while a short orange haired boy was crowding the personal space of a tall black haired boy.  
‘He kinda looks like Furuya’, thought Eijun as he observed the two interacting. The orange haired kid was pestering for tosses while the black haired one had an irritated look on his. Which led to shoving and pulling at clothes. This caused the blonde haired girl to look very nervous and cautiously called out their names in an attempt to bring peace between them. 

“Oi cut it out you two!”, boomed out a voice beside Eijun and he recognised that voice instantly as his cousin, Sawamura Daichi.  


“Hinata, let Kageyama practice by himself today. I’m sure he’ll toss to you tomorrow”, reprimanded Daichi at his two kouhais “And Kageyama, you should know how Hinata gets so get all the practice you can and set for him tomorrow, okay?”,  
This earned him two nods though the orange haired looked disappointed as he left the gym with a bow to Daichi and a curious look towards Eijun. Then, once the sound of volleyball hitting the gym floor resounded, Daichi soon found himself an armful of his cousin.  


“Dai-nii!”, exclaimed Eijun.  
Daichi chuckled and ruffled Eijun’s hair in greeting, “How are ya Eijun? Haven’t seen you since you were this small”, he said lowering his hand exaggeratedly to the floor.  


Eijun pouted and playfully punched Daichi’s shoulder, “It hasn’t been THAT long but yeah I’ve been doing good as I can be”,  


“What? Finding the training over hard?” asked Daichi as he began leading Eijun away towards the nearest vending machine. It wasn’t much but Daichi could at least offer his cousin some beverage while he was over here. Next time though Daichi swears to bring some good Miyagi meat buns, they are the stuff for athletes no matter how many times Coach Usai reminds them to eat proper dinner.  


“Well, everything’s really different when you finally have a coach to watch over you”, admitted Eijun accepting a can of orange juice and joining his cousin to sit on some steps beside the vending machine.  


“Ah I know that feeling well”, agreed Daichi opening his can of soda, “When we got Coach Usai it kinda felt like we were finally playing volleyball”,  
“That feeling and times it to 100”, chirped in Eijun  


Daichi playfully shoved him, “No need to show off that you’re playing for a nationally ranked team you brat”,  


Eijun grinned and then sobered, “There are a lot of players in the team and it’s tough cause you want to play with everyone but you’re only allowed to play in a team of 18”,  
Daichi hummed in a noncommittal manner to that. Karasuno is a small team nothing like Seido but he can understand what Eijun was trying to say as Sugawara’s position was taken over by Kageyama. However, in Eijun’s case you either get it or you don’t, you wouldn’t have a chance to get to play in official matches if you weren’t in the first string or second string. Sugawara could still sub sometimes in some matches. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Eijun saying, “Enough about me how are you Dai-nii?”,

So, Daichi began regaling Eijun all that happened since they last saw each other. Which was a lot of ground to cover from losing to Aoba Johsai for National qualifications to his mom and dad back in Miyagi. They must have spoken for awhile when Eijun suddenly jumped up from his seat and shouted “Sugamama!” at the silver haired young man who came searching for Daichi.  


“Heya Eijun”, greeted Sugawara now used to the nickname given to him by the first years and some second years.  


Sugawara looked apologetic when he said, “Sorry that I have to cut in on your cousin bonding time but I need Daichi to settle something between some of our members”,  


At that Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, “What did Tanaka and Nishinoya do this time?”, he grumbled before turning to Eijun saying, “Sorry about this Eijun but feel free to look into some of the gyms and observe. If anyone asks say you’re my cousin, some of them are kinda aware you’re here”,  


“Sure”, replied Eijun and with that Daichi headed off to where he was needed, his captain mask on and Sugawara waving apologetically at Eijun once more before following Daichi.

Eijun gulped down the rest of his orange juice then deposited the empty can before wandering off to see what gym took his fancy. The first one was empty but as Eijun neared the second gym, it sounded occupied. Boisterous yells and volleyballs hitting the ground were heard then a sudden annoyed yell erupted. Eijun had to jump back in surprise as the gym doors suddenly banged open and a tall silvered haired youth rushed out and was quickly followed by a black haired guy with a bad case of bed hair and a guy with an interesting haircut that it reminded Eijun briefly of an owl. Following sedately behind them was a pretty boy and a tall blonde youth who was mumbling something about ‘annoying pranks’. The boys did not notice Eijun due to the ruckus and a loud voice shouted from the inside “Run! Don’t let Saltyshima and Akaashi-san catch you guys!”

Eijun couldn’t help but peek in and saw the same tangerine haired boy he saw earlier. The boy noticed him too and pointed, “You’re that guy I saw earlier”,  


“He he yeah I’m Sawamura Eijun”, he announced as he let himself go into the now empty gym, “I’m your captain’s cousin”, he hurriedly added,  


“Ooohhh so you’re the cousin stopping by to say hi”, marvelled the boy then he grinned, “I’m Hinata Shouyou the Decoy of Karasuno”,  


“Decoy?”, Eijun couldn’t help but ask “That’s a cool nickname!”,  


Hinata preened, “Isn’t it? I used to hate the nickname but it grew on me I guess”, he couldn’t help but admit.  


“Is it because there’s a better nickname? I know a player whose nickname is King of the Mound and I wanna have some cool nickname too”,  
Eijun slightly deliberated on what cool nickname to give himself and settled on his first thought, “Li-Like Like Captain Ace!”  


“King of the Mound is cool but Tiny Giant is cooler!”, gushed Hinata then he exclaimed, “Ah so you wanna be an Ace too? So do I!”,  
Eijun couldn’t help but grin.  
Finally, someone who was at the same energy level as him.  


“Who's the ace in your team?”, Eijun asked curiously,  


“It’s the samurai in our team Asahi-san. The way he spikes is sooo cool”, declared Hinata jumping around imitating Asahi and Eijun’s eyes were gleaming at that cause a samurai is so cool to have on the team.  


Hinata continued, “There are other cool aces too and I want to reach their level but a certain baka won’t toss to me”, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
Eijun laughed as he thought of the Furuya look alike and he understood how Hinata felt, “So you get that treatment too? I know the feeling I ask my catcher to catch for me and 60% of the time he says no”, Eijun waved his hands about, “How can I win the ace race if the catcher won’t catch for me, you know?”,

“Wow 60% sounds a lot, my partner has only refused to toss for me...”, Hinata paused and counted with his fingers, “less times than that”,  


Eijun was surprised considering the way the Furuya look alike made it sound like as if he doesn’t toss to Hinata that often, he couldn’t help but remark,“Teach me your ways”,i  
If whatever Hinata uses could work on Miyuki then maybe Miyuki would catch for him often.  


But some part of his brain whispered, ‘Miyuki is too smart to be manipulated’.

At Eijun’s remark, Hinata’s movement paused as he seriously thought for an answer to Eijun’s request.  
“Hmm...we, like, compete a lot with each other and don’t want to fall behind”, said Hinata, “ Our vice captain once said to me he was my greatest enemy now he’s my greatest ally so like our paths kinda merged so we used to be like BAMMM and WHOOOSH but now we’re like WHHIISSSH and BBLLAAAMMM”, he paused to observe Eijun’s face,“Does that make sense?”, he asked,  
Eijun nodded seriously and went into his thinking pose, “So it’s like ‘I’ll scratch yours if you scratch mine’ kind of deal so that you guys can do your ‘freak duo’ move my cousin has been telling me about”, he remarked.  


Hinata shrugged, “I don’t know about all the back scratching bit but yeah it’s like that. We wanna fight longer and fight it out on the biggest stage ever”, he exclaimed, spreading his arms out like wings as if this high school gym court wasn’t enough to hold him in.  


“The biggest stage ever?”, Eijun asked curiously,  


“The international stage of course!”, stated Hinata as if it was obvious,“Kageyama and I vowed to do that. So we’re building up our skills”,  


“The international stage huh”, murmured Eijun, honestly he hasn’t thought of the international arena. His mind has been focused solely on Koushien and avenging the third years but beyond that what else? Of course there’s forming a work of art with Miyuki but the concept seemed very abstract for Eijun right now. Is there a concrete goal like Hinata’s for him?

“What are you chasing after then Sawamura-san?” asked Hinata curiously,  
Based on what his captain said briefly about his cousin, Sawamura Eijun was attending a nationally ranked baseball team and that sounded very exciting to Hinata. He was curious what grand stage the person before him was chasing after.  


“Well, I’ll go where my baseball takes me”, replied Eijun and the words caused Hinata’s eyes to gleam because he thought the same as well. He’ll go where volleyball will take him and if he needs to work more on his volleyball to get there then he’ll do it.  


“Wow ,you must be a good baseball player then”, remarked Hinata.  


Eijun rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  


“There are other good baseball players too and I want to reach their level or surpass them even but to do that sometimes I need that bastard tanuki to catch for me”, Eijun said but his volume came to a mutter near the end and was gazing down. Looking up then, he saw Hinata’s face has changed to a deep focused concentrated look and soon a playful smile took over his face “This is what I sometimes do to get Kageyama to toss to me”, he finally revealed and Eijun’s face mirrored Hinata’s.

It didn’t take long for Daichi to find his cousin as Eijun’s boisterous laugh could be heard. Upon entering he saw strewn volleyballs all over the court and his cousin looking like he was conspiring with Hinata.  


“Yo Eijun”, called Daichi as he went over to them,“What are you guys talking about?”,  


At the sight of him, Eijun called out “Dai-nii” while Hinata yelled “Captain” before simultaneously saying “Can you visit Seido tomorrow?” “Can we visit Seido tomorrow?”  
Daichi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. He had no issues about visiting his cousin’s school tomorrow as the teachers allowed the players to wander around the city but he was confused why Hinata wanted to come.  


“I have no issues with going to Seido. I was about to suggest that myself but Hinata, aren't you going to practice with Kageyama tomorrow?”,  
Hinata let out an impish grin that Daichi knew wouldn’t bode well for the setter of the team,“Ah but my friend is going to play tomorrow and I promised to support him!”, declared the orange haired boy pointing to Eijun.  


Eijun nodded in agreement and Daichi was left perplexed. He was gone for only 30 minutes and Eijun and Hinata became fast friends, he knew they were both sociable people but this was fast. Leaving it as part of the anomaly befitting their personalities Daichi acquiesced to their request.  


“Sure I have no problem with you Hinata joining in but you’re telling the coach”, then after some thought, “Don’t tell the rest of the team though, it’s going to be a mess if they all want to come”.  


“Ayyee ayyee Captain”, exclaimed Hinata as he and Eijun high fived in delight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They form a star

Hinata had to be a ninja as he left the school grounds. Trying to abide by his captain’s orders, Hinata ducked, stilled, and dodged as he made his way towards the exit where Daichi waited. After lunch was the agreed meet up time and the other volleyball players seemed too distracted by something else to notice the orange Karasuno crow flint here and there. 

“I’m here”, reported Hinata to his captain standing in full alert. Daichi smiled at the antic and looked at his watch, “Great, we just have to wait for one more person”, he said.

Hinata tilted his head to the side,“Who’s that?”,

“That would be me”, announced Sugawara, who approached them with takeaway hot drinks he procured somewhere in the vicinity. Hinata smiled as it was a known fact that wherever Daichi went Sugawara wasn’t too far away. He gratefully took his hot chocolate as he trailed beside the two third years who were busy consulting with their phone maps. Tokyo being confusing with their train lines but with the help of Eijun’s drawing, a drawing that could only be interpreted by select individuals, it didn’t take them that long to reach Seido’s gates.

“So Eijun mentioned a match today?”, brought up Sugawara as they walked through the large grounds.

“Yup, it’s only a practice match but I can’t wait to see him pitch”, exclaimed Hinata jumping up and down.

Daichi clamped his hand on Hinata’s shoulder as some of the students gave them a curious look and informed Sugawara, “It only took 30 minutes for them to become lifelong friends apparently”,

Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s only natural considering they have the same vibes to them”,

“That’s very true”, agreed Daichi as he let go of Hinata, feeling that he won’t resume his antics. They soon spotted a crowd of spectators gathered around one of the baseball fields, assuming that this is where they needed to be; they found a place for themselves on the benches. 

As Daichi and Sugawara quietly chatted between themselves, Hinata eagerly took in his surroundings. So far Seido, as a nationally ranked baseball school, had amazing facilities and as a fellow athlete he appreciated the sports equipment they had. 

Then the murmurs of the crowd increased in volume when the Seido players filtered into the field with the visiting team. Calls for a Kuramochi to run his best, for a Kuminato to bat for a home run and a Miyuki to do his best leading. Hinata was practically bouncing in his seat as he couldn’t wait to see what Eijun could do and Daichi had to place a restraining hand on his shoulder once more. 

“C’mon Hinata, this is not volleyball no need to bounce around like that”, chuckled Daichi in amusement then Sugawara piped in, “Maybe it’s better that he exerts his energy. That way he and Nishoya won’t cause a ruckus on the way back”,he teased. 

In reply, Hinata playfully stuck his tongue out in retaliation then as he did so Eijun’s voice shouted “BALLS WILL COME FLYING YOUR WAY! SO FIELDERS THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION IN ADVANCE”.

In response the fielders shouted out their reassurances and the crowd saying that it wouldn’t be baseball without Sawamura Eijun shouting his signature call.

“Ha ha Daichi I see that loudness does run in the Sawamura family”, remarked Sugwara as he rested his chin on his hands, looking at Daichi fondly.

“Oi the Sawamura family isn’t that loud”, grumbled Daichi

Hinata airily laughed, “Sorry Captain but you are kinda loud when you want to be”,

Mockingly glaring at him, Daichi replied “I think you and Nishinoya are currently fighting for first place”,

Then a resounding smash and a loud “Strike” caught their attention. Putting aside their friendly banter, the trio settled down to pay as much close attention as they could. It was helpful that Daichi knew what was going on and that whenever he lacked information, the occasional speculating commentary around them sufficed. 

Watching Eijun pitching reminded Hinata of Bokuto and his mind helpfully told him, “Firstly, the figure of the ace is one that inspires his allies”. He couldn’t help but think the first rule applied to Eijun perfectly, he can’t comment much on the second but he could confidently say the third rule needed some work.

Hinata understands that everyone in the volleyball court are different cogs for a mechanical clock, if one is missing you can’t function without the other. However, all the aces he has looked up to, feared of and in awe of all had something in common. Seeing them and playing in the court instilled a sense of respect, challenge and comfort. 

Bokuto with his undeniable aura.

The Grand King with his sense of self.

Asahi with his sense of ownership when he slams.

Hinata wondered, what do people feel when they see him? What mood does he evoke? To reach that level, what level of skill does he need to do?

He does not know much of how pitchers function but based on the reactions of his captain and the crowd around him, Eijun was an ace in his own right from a land of pitchers called Seido. The way he seemed to strike the batters out and the way the fielders looked eager evoked a sense of fire and reassurance. 

For the whole 6 innings, that Eijun pitched in, was like WHOOSH, BANG and WHAAM! Before long he was replaced by a Furuya-kun who reminded him of Kageyama. 

Soon enough the match was finished and the three of them alongside the spectators clapped for the winning team and the visiting team. The final score was in Seido’s favour. As soon as the team finished their rituals Eijun immediately ran to the stands, much to his teammates' confusion as well as a certain wolf boy. 

“YOOO HINATA! WHAT DID YA THINK!?”, exclaimed Eijun as he sprinted over, this time Daichi did not restrain Hinata who bounced around in excitement.

“That was great Sawamura-kun!”, replied Hinata, making copies of Eijun’s pitching form and saying “it was SWOOSH, BAM AND CLANG!”,

In the background Daichi muttered, “I almost thought Hinata was calling me that”, to Sugawara who laughed. Then Daichi diverted his attention back to Eijun who seemed very eager to get his opinion. Chuckling he lightly tapped Eijun’s chest and then ruffled his hair saying “Well done Eijun, that was a good game. Your form is definitely better than when you were in middle school”.

Eijun beamed in response to that and Daichi couldn’t help but nod along when Eijun began rambling on about his journey to become a worthy pitcher. Yet Daichi felt he was being stared at and glancing around it could have been one of the lingering spectators who were glancing at them. His suspicions were confirmed by Sugawara who lightly tapped his arm and leaned in to whisper, “Daichi the Seido catcher is looking at us”.

Discreetly, Daichi looked to where the team’s dugout was and saw that, indeed, the catcher was looking at them and seemed half involved by whatever the green haired shortstop was saying to him.

“Oh? What have we here?”, wondered Daichi as he vaguely recognised the look as something Kageyama would sport when Hinata wasn’t paying attention to him.

Indeed Miyuki was half distracted. Half of his mind was on Kuramochi talking about who those people were. His other mind was busy analysing why he felt miffed when the dark haired youth tapped on Eijun’s chest like how he does whenever Eijun pitched well.

Miyuki was slightly startled by the presence of Okumura when he asked, “Senpai, do you know the people with Sawamura-senpai?”,

Kuramochi piped up, “Yeah I was wondering that myself I thought his family lived all way back in the sticks”,

Then before Okuruma could say something a loud rambunctious laughter was heard and the source emitted from Hinata and Eijun both seemed excited about something. Presiding over them were the other two who looked like happy parents.

“God there’s two of them now”, mumbled Kuramochi, “I think the orange haired kid is related to Sawamura”,

No one would fault Kuramochi for making that kind of observation. The two of them had solar auras that attracted everyone’s attention, they couldn’t help but look. The cheerfulness, energy ,and light were all attractive.

“So that means Miyuki-senpai doesn’t know who those people are?”, asked Okumura who sounded somewhat pleased at the thought.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help but ask, “How is that relevant?”,

“Isn’t the catcher supposed to know his pitchers really well?”,

“You’re a catcher too, y’know. You don’t know them either”,

“Ah Sawamura-senpai told me last night. Now I’m able to put the faces to the names”,

Feeling that Okumura somehow upped Miyuki on knowing-Sawamura-better department he left to look for Seto with Kuramochi hot on his heels to interrogate Okumura on who those people were. Leaving Miyuki feeling slightly more irked because what was Okumura trying to imply here. He was feeling somewhat mollified when he saw Eijun sprinting towards the team dugout and said, “Hey Sawamura we have the game calling session later today”.

There weren’t any scheduled at all because usually everyone would be tired after the match but Miyuki, for some reason, felt the need to have one tonight. Eijun slowed down and halted until he stood before Miyuki, “Ah can’t join you guys today. Kinda busy, got the okay from the coach to do my own thing today”, he answered sheepishly.

Now Miyuki became confused because Sawamura would never miss the chance to have the edge against other pitchers.

“Why?”, he couldn’t help but ask,

Eijun flapped his arms about, “Because I have this and that to do”,

“With those people?” tipping his head over to the trio in the corner.

This seemed to place a sunny smile from the pitcher, “Yup”,

The irksome feeling swelled up within him again and before it could reach his face, Miyuki shoved it to one side for analysis later.

“But Sawamura don’t you want to improve your game? You’ve been on the roll lately”, remarked Miyuki, the occasional praise would always get Eijun doing what Miyuki needed him to do. This time though it did not work. 

“Yeah I do but just not today”, he replied before sweeping past him to get his gear from the dugout. Eijun was quick to get his gear and as he was saying his goodbyes to his teammates and walking past Miyuki, he heard his captain say,

“Furuya will be working with Kaoru tomorrow and you need to makeup for not attending tonight’s game calling session”,

“And? What are you saying Miyuki Kazuya? You know I’ll be working on my batting skills with Kanemaru tomorrow. This Sawamura Eijun will not leave his batting skills to the wayside”,

Miyuki sighed. For some reason he felt Eijun was forcing him to say it but at the same time Eijun looked oblivious at the implication.

“Bakamura I’ll be catching your pitches tomorrow to see how they are and what needs improvement”, he finally said. Somewhat sighing in the end.

With that sentence he was rewarded with a striking smile and exuberant “Will do Miyuki-senpai”.

“Oh calling me senpai now are we?” he teased, feeling happy for some reason.

“Cause you finally said something that deserved the senpai title”, was the reply.

This whole scene was witnessed by some members of the team and the Karasuno trio with varying reactions. Kuramochi looked like he was trying not to laugh, Okumura looking peeved, Hinata looking chuffed and Daichi mockingly glaring at Sugawara.

“What Dai-chan?” asked Sugawara,

“For some reason I feel like I saw this scene somewhere before and it had your fingerprints all over it”, he mumbled,

“Whatever do you mean Dai-chan”, lightly singsonged Sugawara, “All I said to Hinata one time was that he reminded me of the sun and you know how plants look up to the sun for nutrition”,

And Daichi lightly groaned at that.

Sugawara didn’t think he would see the same scene again. Once upon a time he told Hinata his observations as Kageyama and other rival schools seemed to bask in Hinata’s attention. The orange fluff seemed bewildered at first but took it as a compliment. He didn’t think Hinata would use it whenever Kageyama refused to set for him or towards other setters for that matter. He has seen Kenma and Akaashi charmed by it heck even Oikawa needled at Hinata for his attention. Other players too but they weren’t setters

“Don’t worry Dai-chan”, reassured Sugawara “They have the same aura that they won’t annoy people that much with it”,

Daichi shook his head at that. Hinata, he can understand but Eijun was an acquired taste for the city folk but from what he has seen so far Eijun seemed appreciated enough. Though a nagging thought at the back of his mind told that “Maybe Hinata and Eijun shouldn’t have met”.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel that Hinata and Eijun had a lot of things they can learn from each other. I felt that Eijun wasn't ambitious enough (obviously he wants to be the ace but so far it's just to be the ace of seido, why not be the ace for one of the big pro baseball teams?) and Hinata could make him think about it.  
> While Hinata (will not mention spoilers cause it has come to my attention that there are some people who have not read the manga and is sticking with anime only) could learn what it means to be an ace or have an ace aura from a different perspective other than volleyball.
> 
> Other than that I'm so convinced Sawamura Daichi and Sawamura Eijun are cousins.


End file.
